Si les mots n'étaient que des mots
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Tony fait des crises d'angoisse quand il repense à l'attaque de New-York. Tony fait des insomnies en pensant à Steve. Tony ne sait plus quoi faire, il est perdu. IronCaptain. Mini-fic.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau texte sur les Avengers. Cette fois, notre beau Captain a des sentiments pour l'ivrogne notoire, j'ai nommé Tony Stark ! Cette fiction est terminée, je publierai les chapitres à un rythme régulier. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de coller au plus aux perso et, bien sûr, pour les fans du Pepperony, je n'ai pas évincé Pepper dès le premier chapitre comme une vulgaire chaussette. Mais le gros de l'action se concentre entre nos petits super-héros.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Disclamer : Avengers appartient à Stan Lee (ô soyez-vous béni !), mais ce texte m'appartient à moi, auteure pas encore reconnue.

* * *

 **Si les mots n'étaient que des mots...**

"Tony !" cria une voix.

Mais il n'entendit pas la suite. Il ne s'évanouit pas, il le sentait. Mais il n'était pas conscient non plus des choses autour de lui. Sa vision devenait noire, ses oreilles s'emplissaient d'un bourdonnement sourd. Le pire, c'était sa respiration : saccadée, difficile. Voilà, il faisait une crise d'angoisse.

 _Pepper va venir m'aider,_ se dit-il. Mais Pepper était déjà là, près de lui. Et il ne la voyait pas, il ne la _sentait_ pas. En revanche, une autre voix sembla briser sa carapace d'angoisse.

"Tony, Tony... Lâche pas, reste avec nous. _Bordel_ , Tony, respire !"

Et, étonnamment, ce fut ce petit mot, ce gros mot en fait, si insignifiant, mais qui sonnait si faux dans _sa_ bouche, qui le fit reprendre pied. Alors, lentement, il se calma. Sa vision lui revint, il perçut les voix autour de lui. Il contrôla sa respiration. Puis il vit Pepper, devant lui, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Et sans qu'il ne le réalise, elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse, lui coupant le souffle. L'étreinte le soulagea, mais son regard fut attiré vers sa gauche. Alors il le vit, et il comprit.

Steve Rogers souriait bêtement en le voyant à nouveau conscient. Et Tony réalisa : son Captain avait bravé son propre interdit dans le désespoir de le perdre. Et il comprit aussi qu'il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose. Pour ses crises d'angoisse. Pour son cœur. Pour Pepper. Mais surtout pour Steve. Il ne méritait pas cet amour à sens unique que lui avait prédit Stark.

Ah, si les mots n'étaient que des mots...

* * *

 **A dans quelques jours pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les loulous, me voici de retour avec le premier chapitre de cette fic. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un pari entre moi et moi.**

"Quoi ? Qui me dérange encore alors que je bosse sur mon fils prodigue ?" soupira Tony, la tête dans son armure MK42.

C'était Pepper, qui entra dans l'atelier. Et l'ingénieur se surprit à être déçu de la voir, elle.

"Oui ma chérie, que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

Pepper sourit tristement en s'approchant du bureau de travail de son copain.

"On s'inquiète en haut, pour toi. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? JARVIS m'a dit que tu passais tes nuits ici."

"Sale rapporteur," grogna Stark à l'IA.

"Désolé monsieur," répondit stoïquement la voix de la machine sans conviction aucune.

Tony soupira alors en se tournant à nouveau vers Pepper.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé. En fait, c'est juste un pari entre... moi et moi. J'essaie de battre le record d'Einstein," expliqua Tony, comme si c'était la meilleure excuse du monde.

 _"Einstein n'a jamais dormi que trois heures par an."_ La phrase du Captain revint comme un flash aux oreilles de Tony. Et il se rappela avoir eu la même conversation avec Steve, juste un mois plus tôt, ici même...

 **Un mois auparavant :**

"Pourquoi ne regardes-tu pas la vérité en face ?!" s'énerva Steve.

"Et pourquoi tu ne te poses pas la même question ?" répliqua Tony, égal à lui-même.

Steve serra les dents, toisant son vis-à-vis. Il crispa ses poings pour répondre le plus calmement possible.

"Je ne me suis jamais voilé la face."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce mon nom que tu murmures dans tes cauchemars désormais ? Pourquoi n'est-ce plus le _sien_ ?"

Steve en eut le souffle coupé. Son secret était découvert ? Il déglutit difficilement. Comment Stark était-il au courant ? Lui-même avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte.

"Tu m'espionnes ?" fulmina le blond, pâle tout à coup.

"JARVIS surveille en permanence la santé des résidents de ma tour," mentit Stark : en vérité, c'était lui qui s'inquiétait pour ses amis.

"Ça ne te regarde pas," finit par dire Steve, les yeux fuyants.

"A partir du moment où c'est moi que tu appelles, il me semble que si, au contraire" répliqua Tony, presque amusé de cette joute verbale.

"Je ne t'appelle pas !" cria Steve, perdant son self-control, en tapant sur une table.

"Alors tu me désires ?" provoqua l'autre.

Steve serra les poings. Répondre à la négative et mentir ? Se voiler la face pour sauver les apparences ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son style, n'est-ce pas ?

"Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?" choisit de répondre Captain America.

"T'as raison : j'en ai rien à foutre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mec comme moi ne tombera jamais amoureux de... toi."

Steve lui avait lancé un regard plein de haine, mais surtout empli de tristesse. Était-ce le même homme qui avait foncé dans un trou noir tout seul pour sauver New York ? Puis le Captain était parti, claquant la porte, la rage au cœur.

Depuis, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Tony s'était excusé, Steve avait pardonné. Mais la situation restait claire entre eux : Tony ne rendrait jamais ses sentiments au blond. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes petits Avengers ! Comment allez-vous ? Je reviens dès aujourd'hui avec le chapitre suivant. Je publie rapidement car les chapitres sont très courts, j'espère que ce rythme vous convient !**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des review !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Un souvenir cuisant.**

 _New-York..._

 _Les chitauris... Loki..._

 _La chute... Le combat..._

 _Le trou noir... La bombe nucléaire... Le trou noir..._

… _Pepper ?..._

 _Le trou noir... Je ne vois plus rien... mon cœur est... ?_

"Non !" cria Tony dans son cauchemar.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

 _Calme-toi ! Respire ! Calme-toi !_

Il s'obligeait à faire passer sa crise d'angoisse tout seul car il savait que personne ne l'y aiderait : il était tout seul dans sa chambre ce soir-là. En effet, il avait convaincu Pepper de dormir dans sa propre chambre : elle avait une réunion importante le lendemain matin, et il ne voulait pas la déranger cette nuit avec ses cauchemars. Il était donc seul dans le noir.

De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air.

Tout en marchant vers la terrasse de la tour Stark, il se remémora depuis combien de temps il avait ces cauchemars. Ils avaient commencés peu après l'incident à New-York avec les Avengers et Loki. Et ensuite ? Ils n'avaient pas cessé. Même si le Dieu maléfique n'avait pas réussi à corrompre son cœur avec son sceptre magique, il lui avait tout de même laissé un souvenir cuisant. Comme une brûlure.

Puis il ressentit l'air frais sur sa peau, et toutes ses angoisses s'envolèrent – pour un instant au moins. Il s'approcha du bord, et il eut New-York à ses pieds. Il se sentit un instant tel un dieu, mais il chassa vite cette idée qui lui rappelait bien trop Loki...

Alors il entendit un bruit sourd résonner faiblement quelques étages au-dessous de lui. Il ne mit qu'une seconde à identifier le bruit : il l'avait déjà entendu, deux mois auparavant...

 **Deux mois plus tôt :**

 _New-York..._

 _Le trou noir... La bombe nucléaire..._

Comme depuis trois semaines, Tony se leva pour aller prendre l'air, le cœur pulsant anormalement et les larmes aux yeux. Quand cela allait-il cessé ? L'air frais lui fit le plus grand bien.

Mais il ne put se détendre qu'une minute avant d'entendre un bruit de fracas, quelques étages au-dessous. Un voleur ? Dans la tour Stark ? Non, impossible. Un de ses robots prototypes ? Possible.

Il descendit d'un pas rapide les étages, se rapprochant à mesure d'un bruit saccadé et rapide, comme des coups. Et plus il approchait, plus il comprenait que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un de ses robots. Il finit silencieusement le chemin jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

Caché dans la pénombre du couloir, il regarda l'origine du bruit : Steve Rogers tapait frénétiquement dans un punching-ball. Un coup d'œil apprit à Tony que le bruit fracassant ayant attiré son attention quelques minutes plus tôt venait probablement du sac de sable écrasé contre le mur au fond de la salle, la chaîne brisée. Et il se doutait que celui en train de se faire maltraiter allait bientôt connaître le même sort.

Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les sourcils froncés, Tony regarda Steve ralentir la cadence de ses coups, des gouttes sur ses joues – était-ce de la sueur ou des larmes ? Alors Tony stoppa sa respiration pour tenter d'entendre les derniers murmures du blond que ses coups ne couvraient plus.

"Je te hais... Je te hais Tony Stark... Je te hais Tony..."

Il le haïssait ? C'était plutôt à lui de le haïr...

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour(soir) tout le monde ! Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ?**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et un énorme merci à ceux qui le font déjà !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Un peu plus de rouge.**

Tony soupira en roulant en boule un nouveau dessin. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il essayait de mettre au point une nouvelle armure d'assistance au combat. S'il avait savamment assemblé tous les équipements que l'armure devait contenir, il n'arrivait pas à mettre au point la stylistique de l'assemblage final. Et ça le rendait fou.

Tony soupira une nouvelle fois. Alors, son crayon en main, il relâcha sa concentration et laissa libre cours à ses pensées qui vinrent s'exprimer en gris sur la feuille blanche. Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il se mit à dessiner un uniforme nouveau pour Captain America. Ainsi il se prit à ce jeu pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

"Pas mal," commenta soudain une voix derrière lui.

Tony n'avait même pas entendu le modèle même de son dessin arriver. Il tourna la tête vers celle blonde juste au-dessus de son épaule.

"Ça te plaît ?" demanda-t-il, exposant mieux son œuvre.

"Il manque un peu de rouge, mais sinon oui."

Le sourire de Steve fut la plus belle récompense pour Tony qui se sentit fier. Mais le manque évoqué le perturbait.

"Tu le voudrais où le rouge supplémentaire ?"

Le Captain fit donc le tour du canapé pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Tony et expliquer clairement ses idées. L'ingénieur l'écouta attentivement. Et bientôt il se rendit compte que Steve faisait preuve d'une extrême élégance dans ses idées qui ne manquaient ni d'originalité ni d'ingéniosité. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir l'Iron Man, se rappelant combien il avait pu détester cet homme et ses idées quelques mois auparavant...

 **Trois mois plus tôt :**

4:06 a.m.

Tony travaillait à la conception d'une nouvelle armure. Les cernes violettes se faisaient doucement une place définitive sous les yeux de l'ingénieur. Puis il soupira, l'inspiration le quittant une seconde.

"Rien d'anormal en haut, JARVIS ?"

"Rien d'anormal à signaler, monsieur," répondit l'IA. "Le docteur Banner dort paisiblement, aucune trace de vert à l'horizon."

"Et Rogers ?"

"Il y a eu une légère hausse du rythme cardiaque il y a trois quarts d'heure, due à un cauchemar au regard de l'activité importante de l'hémisphère droit de son cerveau. Mais maintenant il dort de façon normale et régulière."

"Il n'a rien dit pendant son cauchemar ?" tenta Stark.

"Rien, monsieur. Désolé."

"F*ck. Comment fait-il pour dormir ?"

Cette fois, JARVIS ne répondit pas à la question rhétorique. Et c'était tant mieux, car Tony ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Comment Captain America faisait-il pour dormir alors que son meilleur ami avait péri sous ses yeux ? Alors que la femme de sa vie lui avait échappé en même temps que sa vie ? Alors que la ville avait failli être détruite, lui et ses amis avec ? Alors qu'il avait ordonné à Natasha de fermer le portail intergalactique, Tony toujours de l'autre côté ?

Ah oui : parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Qu'aurait-il fait à la place du Captain ? Si Iron Man avait été en bas et Steve là-haut ? Rogers lui avait reproché de n'être pas "le genre à savoir se sacrifier, couché sur des barbelés pour que d'autres soldats rampent sur vous". Bien sûr, Tony lui préférait couper les barbelés. Et si les places avaient été inversées, il aurait tout fait pour sauver la ville et sauver Steve. Car c'est ce qu'il faisait : il sauvait le maximum de gens. Il sauvait ses amis.

Une pièce métallique vola à travers la pièce sous le revers de main de l'ingénieur. Il était énervé, oui. Pour ne pas être capable d'être au lieu de paraître. Pour se soucier tant des autres quand il donnait l'impression de jamais n'en avoir rien à faire. Pour ne plus pouvoir dormir quand les Avengers trouvaient tous un équilibre ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce retard. A vrai dire, ces derniers jours jours ont été un peu mouvementés (attention racontage de vie, pour ceux qui s'en foutent, passer directement au paragraphe suivant) : j'ai dû faire mon inscription en master, préparer mon voyage dans le Jura pour un anniv et à Nîmes/Orange avec ma classe, puis j'ai postulé et ai été reçue pour une fouille archéologique... bref c'est un peu la galère à organiser tout ça ! Mais perdue entre toutes ces dates, je me suis souvenue de vous !**

 **Nous voici donc avec l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Donc le dernier avec un flash-back et dont la fin fait directement suite avec le prochain et dernier chapitre. Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture, enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 4 : Le seul vrai héros...**

L'aube. Elle pointait enfin sa robe blanche à l'extrémité est de New-york. Tony la regarda recouvrir le ciel d'encre, puis il ferma les yeux.

Il se réveilla quelques deux heures plus tard alors que le soleil montait lentement dans la voûte bleue. Il se leva de sa chaise d'atelier et prit l'ascenseur. Sans surprise, il fut le premier dans la cuisine. Alors, mal réveillé, il entreprit machinalement de se faire un café.

Il commençait doucement à le boire, les yeux encore à moitié fermés, quand quelqu'un débarqua dans la cuisine.

"Déjà debout Stark ?"

Tony regarda vaguement Natasha lui sourire.

"Tombé du lit," répondit le brun.

"De ta chaise d'atelier tu veux dire !"

Tony pouffa de la clairvoyance de sa collègue.

"Comme quoi," reprit Natasha, "il n'y a pas que dans les comics que les supers héros travaillent d'arrache-pied."

"On est pas des héros..." marmonna l'autre dans sa barbe.

"T'as une mine vraiment affreuse Tony, tu ferais mieux d'aller te passer de l'eau sur le visage !"

L'ingénieur regarda son amie l'encourager avec un sourire. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de son apparence ? Mais il la sentit bienveillante. Ainsi il but d'un trait ce qu'il restait dans sa tasse et alla à la salle de bain, deux étages au-dessous.

En y arrivant, il fut plutôt surpris de voir Steve en sortir, habillé d'un bermuda noir et d'un tee-shirt gris beaucoup trop saillant dont le haut recevait les gouttes tombant de ses cheveux mouillés.

"Je reviens de mon footing," se justifia Steve sous le regard insistant de Tony.

"Mais tu fais ce que tu veux."

"Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un."

"C'est le cas..." répondit à demi-voix Tony, en pensant à son propre cœur qui avait fait un bond en voyant ses muscles saillants et ses cheveux blonds mouillés.

"Pardon ?" demanda Steve, peu sûr.

"Quoi ?" se réveilla soudain l'ingénieur, réalisant alors ce qu'il venait de dire. "Quoi... T'as tué... des chitauris... euh des... des méchants..."

Les lèvres de Steve s'étirèrent alors en un sourire irrésistible aux yeux de Tony.

"Finalement, 'y a peut-être des héros dans cette tour," lâcha Tony en écho à son dialogue précédent avec Natasha.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" répliqua Steve, sceptique.

"Hum... Non," mentit-il. "Le seul vrai héros ici, c'est Hulk, pour m'avoir ramené d'entre les morts."

Alors que Cap riait de la réplique, Tony se maudit lui-même d'avoir consciemment évoqué le passé, _ce_ passé, New-York... _Eh merde_ , pensa-t-il alors que son cœur semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à battre...

3 mois plus tôt :

Pepper n'avait pas répondu, et maintenant il était seul. _À nouveau_ , pensa-t-il, _comme avant_. Pourtant, depuis, il avait eu Pepper, des amis, des compagnons... Bref, des gens qui tenaient à lui.. puis il vit l'explosion devant lui.

 _J'espère que t'as fermé le portail Cap !_ Pensa-t-il, juste avant de sombrer.

Ainsi sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, sa dernière pensée était allée vers Captain America.

* * *

 **Prêts pour le dernier chapitre ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh là là ce retard... j'ai honte. Bref bonjour à tous mes super-héros ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici, enfin, la fin tant attendue (ou pas). Elle fait directement suite au dernier chapitre et conclue les aventures romantiques de nos deux héros. Prêt.e.s ?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Dis-moi la vérité.**

 _Alors que Cap riait de la réplique, Tony se maudit lui-même d'avoir consciemment évoqué le passé, ce passé, New-York... Eh merde, pensa-t-il alors que son cœur semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à battre..._

Tony voyait de plus en plus trouble autour de lui. Son cœur accélérait. La sueur perlait sur son front. Il perdit bientôt ses appuis et tomba contre le mur derrière lui.

"Tony ! Tony rega..."

Le reste des paroles disparut dans un flot lointain de sons brouillés.

L'ingénieur essaya de respirer pour ne pas perdre pied, mais la tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévue. Un tas d'images l'assaillait, toutes horribles ou traumatisantes, cauchemardesques... Puis il le vit, lui, son ennemi, qui avait voulu le tuer, et qui avait presque réussi. Lok...

Un vent de fraîcheur, un flot de douceur, un calme soudain. Tony sentit son angoisse se taire d'un coup et s'envoler doucement.

Des lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de respirer, de penser, de cauchemarder, de paniquer. Des lèvres lui montrant la direction de la réalité présente. Des lèvres le sortant du trou noir.

Alors ses mains agrippèrent son sauveur et il reprit connaissance. Deux yeux au bleu aussi clair qu'un ciel ensoleillé lui firent face. Il s'y plongea, reprenant son souffle, et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus à s'abandonner dans un autre baiser cette fois plus langoureux, conscient et brûlant.

Mais alors il sentit une certaine réticence, un léger recul – Steve ne lui rendait pas son baiser. Tony se stoppa et laissa un peu retomber son corps.

Toujours proches, leurs respirations restèrent en suspens quelques secondes.

"Pardon... Je... Je voulais juste t'aider..." s'excusa le Captain.

Tony se dit qu'il reconnaissait bien là Steve, à toujours s'excuser, même s'il n'était pas coupable.

"T'as bien fait. C'est... c'était ma faute," se força à admettre le grand Tony Stark, celui qui n'avait jamais tord.

"Tony." Le ton de Steve attira les yeux de l'autre. "Je croyais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais." Tony baissa les yeux. "Tony. Dis-moi la vérité. Pour une fois."

L'ingénieur sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement. Il n'osait même s'avouer qu'il avait pu tomber amoureux de Steve. Comment le pourrait-il, lui, le playboy ?

Puis il vit le corps devant lui se mouvoir, se lever, et partir. Il allait perdre Steve s'il ne faisait rien. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Mais le rappeler, le retenir, pour quoi ? Pour un stupide coup de cœur durant depuis plusieurs mois ? Et Pepper ?...

Il se leva précipitamment.

"Steve !" L'interpellé s'arrêta. Tony bloqua sa respiration, puis se décida. "Désolé de t'avoir fait croire que ça pourrait marcher entre nous. La vérité, je te l'ai dite il y a quelques mois."

Et Tony regarda Steve s'en aller.

Il venait de le jeter, consciemment. Et il se sentit mourir un peu. Mais il tiendrait bon. Il était Tony Stark, le superbe. Il était Iron Man, le super héros. Et il était le fiancé de la belle Pepper Potts.

Il ne devait laisser rien ni personne lui enlever ça.

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 **Pas trop tristes ? Vous attendiez-vous à cette fin ? J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **Pour finir, je tiens à vous remercier, tous et toutes, d'avoir lu cette fic et d'avoir laissé des reviews. N'hésitez pas à me suivre, j'ai une tonne de textes en réserves sur plein de fandoms différents que je vais sûrement poster pendant l'été.**

 **Bonne continuation à tous !**

 **Pistache et chocolats, je vous aime p*tn !**


End file.
